Prior patents DE 195 46 263 and DE 198 41 598 disclose cutting devices with a rotor and a bottom sheet, whereas the position of the bottom sheet is changeable as a function of the load created by the crop. The bottom sheet moves away from the rotor in an overload case and opens the throat thereby. It has been found, that instead of avoiding plugging such movement allows even more crop to enter, which increases the tendency to put the whole system on halt.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in finding a crop processing device, which in an overload situation avoids plugging.